


Closer

by itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps/pseuds/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps





	Closer

Sam couldn’t sleep, between the case and the million other things they always had going on, he just couldn’t shut down. Dean on the other hand was out with whoever he’d found that night, so he’d be alright more than likely.

The only other person was next door and that was Y/N. She didn’t normally come with them, she would research from the bunker. But, it was a lot easier for this hunt to have her here and go through things at the historical society, library, etc with Sam.

Stepping out into the night air, he glanced over and saw that her lights were on. Stopping at her door he knocked and gave her a little wave when she peeked through the curtains.

“Hey Sam. You can’t sleep either?” Stepping to the side she ushered him in.

He noticed that she had the TV on and it was playing and infomercial for some ridiculous cooking product. Y/N was dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a large t-shirt that he was almost positive was his. When she sat back on the bed facing him he saw the tear at the hem, yep it was his. Sitting in one of the chairs by the window he ran a hand over his face “So what have you been up to?”

“Eh, not much really. I was hoping to make more progress with what we found, but until we can get back into the historical society, I’ve hit a dead end.” She sighed heavily as she pulled her hair up and held it in place with an elastic band. Leaning back on her elbows, Sam took note that she was also sans bra at this point.

Needing more of a distraction, Sam realized that Dean had left the Impala in the lot. “Hey, if the keys are still here you wanna go for a drive?”

“Yes! That would be good to get out of here for a while.”

“Okay I’ll be right back.” Sam jogged back into his and Dean’s room. As luck would have it, the keys were setting on the table by the front door. Snapping them up he went back and tapped on Y/N’s window waving her to come out.

Grabbing her jacket and phone, Y/N went out and hopped in the passenger side of the Impala and rolled her window down.

As soon as Sam started the car, whatever Dean had been listening to last came over the speakers. Digging around under the seat he found the tape-aux converter he had that Dean hated so much. “Hey do you have your phone with you? Maybe listen to something else besides…” He glanced down at the tape he’d pulled out. “Something besides Journey?”

“Yeah, here I’ll just put it on shuffle unless you have any requests?” She took the cord and queued up the music.

“Nope, shuffle is fine.” Sam started the engine and pulled out of the lot.

With no place particular in mind, they just drove around the small town for a bit, enjoying the cool night air and quiet of each other’s company. As the music played, one song in particular caught both of their attention with lyrics that spoke to their unspoken feelings.

> _I don’t want to give you up_
> 
> _I don’t want to hold you up_
> 
> _I don’t want ambiguous_
> 
> _I just know that I’ve had enough_
> 
> _I want you to travel with me_
> 
> _Let loose and let your mind go free_
> 
> _Show you things that you’ve never seen_
> 
> _You just go to go with me_
> 
> _Oh_

Y/N had listened to this album on several occasions and Sam had come to her mind. She couldn’t tell you exactly when she’d fallen in love with him, she just knew that she was.

> _Your love is so good that I want to show you_
> 
> _Don’t make me responsible, for something you that can’t find_
> 
> _Oh_
> 
> _Your loving is so good, so good, the closer_
> 
> _I want it, I want it_
> 
> _Into me_
> 
> _I want it, I want it,_
> 
> _Leave it here_
> 
> _I want to get closer to you baby_
> 
> _Experience_
> 
> _I want it, I want it_
> 
> _Generous_
> 
> _Lay down what’s impeding you_
> 
> _Cause I want to get closer to you_

Hearing the lyrics and feeling her eyes on him, only to have her avert them when he glanced over, gave Sam a shot of bravery. Of all the things he’d done in his life, confessing his feelings to Y/N had not been one that he’d been able to do. “You ready to head back?”

“Yeah.” Her reply came as a whisper after noting the thickness in his voice.

> _I don’t want to give you up_
> 
> _I’m tired of the pull and push_
> 
> _I"m tired of the making love_
> 
> _Don’t you feel like you’ve had enough_
> 
> _I want you to journey with me, explore all the innocence_
> 
> _I don’t mind us to build tension but we’ve got to move in the same direction_

Parking the car, they both got out, Y/N with the song still playing from the phone. “Sam I-” She hesitated trying to gauge what he was thinking and feeling. “My room?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” He breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled her to him in a fiery kiss.

Pulling back, Y/N turned and pulled him to her door.

> _Your love is so good that I want to show you_
> 
> _Don’t make me responsible, for something you that can’t find_
> 
> _Oh_
> 
> _Your loving is so good, so good, the closer_
> 
> _I want it, I want it_
> 
> _Into me_
> 
> _I want it, I want it,_
> 
> _Leave it here_
> 
> _I want to get closer to you baby_
> 
> _Experience_
> 
> _I want it, I want it_
> 
> _Generous_
> 
> _Lay down what’s impeding you_
> 
> _Cause I want to get closer to you_

Kicking the door shut behind them, she gently pushed Sam onto the bed. Standing between his knees, she tilted his chin up and captured his mouth with hers in a slow, probing kiss.

> _You just got to go with me_

Holding her hips firmly, Sam let her guide the kiss. Goosebumps rising on his skin as her fingers carded through his hair, nails gently scratching. He slipped his hands down to the back of her thighs and rubbed circles into the muscles there.

Groaning into the kiss and the feel of his hands, Y/N broke the kiss for a moment as she pushed him to his back. His hands guiding her, she straddled his hips and leaned down to resume the kiss.

> _Your love is so good that I want to show you_
> 
> _Don’t make me responsible, for something you that can’t find_
> 
> _Oh_
> 
> _Your loving is so good, so good, the closer_
> 
> _I want it, I want it_
> 
> _Into me_
> 
> _I want it, I want it,_
> 
> _Leave it here_
> 
> _I want to get closer to you baby_
> 
> _Experience_
> 
> _I want it, I want it_
> 
> _Generous_
> 
> _Lay down what’s impeding you_
> 
> _Cause I want to get closer to you_

Sam had slipped his hand up under her shirt-his shirt and was quickly reminded of her lack of a bra. He was moving his hands down her ribs when suddenly the music cut off and Y/N’s phone began to ring.

Without breaking the kiss, she tapped ignore and the song resumed. But, just as quickly it started ringing again. “Christ, what?” She sat up astride Sam’s hips and groaned internally when she felt he’d hardened beneath her. “Oh god, it’s Dean. What could he need?”

Sam held up his hands. “No clue.”

“Hello?”

“Hey where’s Sammy? I can’t find my keys.”

“Uh, he’s over here.” Covering the speaker she relayed Dean’s dilemma to him. Rolling to the side she kept Dean on the phone until she heard Sam give him the keys.”

Sam’s voice came muffled on the other end, most likely explaining what they’d been up to. “Research my ass. Okay I got ‘em, thanks Y/N/N.”

“Okay, bye Dean.” Hanging up the music picked up on the last verse as Y/N fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes.

> _Your love is so good that I want to show you_
> 
> _Don’t make me responsible, for something you that can’t find_
> 
> _Oh_
> 
> _Your loving is so good, so good, the closer_
> 
> _I want it, I want it_
> 
> _Into me_
> 
> _I want it, I want it,_
> 
> _Leave it here_
> 
> _I want to get closer to you baby_
> 
> _Experience_
> 
> _I want it, I want it_
> 
> _Generous_
> 
> _Lay down what’s impeding you_
> 
> _Cause I want to get closer to you_

Sam walked back in right as the song was fading out and lay down on his side next to Y/N. Reaching across, he moved a strand of hair back behind her ear.

Turning she held his hand to her cheek before turning to kiss his palm. Looking back in his eyes she broke out into a fit of giggles.

“What?” Sam couldn’t help but start laughing with her.

“Just.” Taking a breath she tried to compose herself. “We finally are-here-together and we get interrupted! By your brother no less!” She started giggling again.

“Yeah he kind of ruined the moment.” His last statement just made her laugh harder. “You’re beautiful when laugh.” He pulled her close once she’d settled.

“Oh really?”

“Really.” He rolled her so that she was back on top of him again.

“You’re delirious.” She sighed as a wave of exhaustion finally hit her. “Stay here tonight, pick up where we left off in the morning?”

After a wide yawn, Sam gave a grunt in the affirmative as he pulled the blankets around them, both drifting off quickly.


End file.
